pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1 - Pokemon meets the Digimon! Transcript
(Theme song of POKEMON AND DIGIMON begins) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through a sprint elo-lu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's a world for us all! If we're all for one world there's a world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title screen which is episode 1) Agumon: (Off screen) "Episode 1 - Pokemon meets the Digimon!" (Our story begins with or where we zoom into The Pokemon World) Narrator: The Pokemon World!! Where all the living creatures live in harmony and all types of Electric, Fire, Water, Grass, Rock, Ground, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Fighting, Psychic, Ice, Bug, Steel, Dark and Normal who are creatures called Pokemon! Here we find some of the Pokemon who are the main characters of this first season. (We see Ash's Pikachu who the first main Pokemon) This is Pikachu Ash's Pokemon from Kanto of all the regions. (We see Ash's Charmander who was the second main Pokemon) This is Charmander who has been deevoled from a Charizard as a starter Pokemon from Kanto. (We see Ash's Squirtle who was the third main Pokemon) And this is Squirtle he's a leader of the Squirtle Squad and a starter Pokemon of Kanto. (We see Ash's Bulbasaur who was the forth main Pokemon) This Pokemon is Bulbasaur he's a protector of the hidden village of all weak Pokemon. (We see Ash's Chikorita who was the fifth main Pokemon) And this is Chikorita the starter Pokemon of Johto who deevoled from a Beyleaf. (We see Ash's Cyndaquil who was the sixth main Pokemon) This is Cyndaquil the starter Pokemon of Johto who deevoled from a Quilava. (We see Ash's Totodile who was the seventh main Pokemon) And this is Totodile the starter Pokemon of Johto filled with joy! (We see Misty's Psyduck who was the eighth main Pokemon) This is Psyduck the water type Pokemon from Kanto. (We see Suzy's Vulpix who was the ninth main Pokemon) Vulpix is both Brock's and Suzy's Pokemon. (We see Misty's Poliwag as the tenth main Pokemon) And this is Poliwag the tadpole Pokemon of Kanto. (We see Ash's Treecko as the eleventh main Pokemon) And this grass type Pokemon is Treecko. He's a starter Pokemon of Hoehn. (We see May's Torchic as the twelvth main Pokemon) And this is Torchic. He's a lot of fun to hang out with as a starter fire type Pokemon of Hoehn. (We see Brock's Mudkip as the thirteehth main Pokemon) This is Mudkip. She's a starter of a water type Pokemon of the Hoehn league. (We see May's Skitty who was the fourteenth main Pokemon) Skitty is a normal type Pokemon from the Hoehn League. (We see Brock's Lotad as the fifthteenth main Pokemon) Lotad is both a grass and water type Pokemon from Hoehn. (We see Ash's Corphish as the last main Pokemon) And this is Corphish don't try to scare him he's a ruffian water type Pokemon of Hoehn. So without any futher ado. Let the Pokemon meet the Digimon as they're Pokemon journey begins! (We moved into the main Pokemon characters who are small and having a lot of fun together) This is where the small Pokemon's journey to the Digital World began. Pikachu: Pika pika!! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!! Chikorita: Chika Chika!! (Pikachu is about to roll the bowling ball while using his arm then releases it to make it roll into the pins by knocking em down all the small pokemon cheered for Ash's Pikachu for getting a strike then Bulbasaur and Chikorita both used vine whip to get all ten bowling pins up) Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Cynda! (Throws the Bowling ball by rolling it) Quil! (The bowling ball headed toward the right which is the wrong direction) Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur Saur Saur Bulbasaur! (He and Chikorita laughed and so were the other small Pokemon then Totodile is up next with a Big DNA Bowling Ball he's holding with his jaw as Pikachu and Cyndaquil got out of his way until Totodile falls and spits it out with his water gun making it headed toward into the sky) Charmander: Char?!! Psyduck: Psssssssy! Vulpix: Vullllll! Squirtle: Squirtle Squirt! Torchic: Torchic Tor! Mudkip: Mudkip Mud! Treecko: Treecko Treecko! Corphish: Corphish Cor!! Skitty: Meow Meow!! Lotad: Tad Lotad!! Poliwag: Poil!! Narrator: Yup. What did I tell ya. The day the small Pokemon having fun it happens every time! (Pikachu and the other small Pokemon headed toward the Big DNA Bowling Ball by following it to it's path. Then we headed to Team Rocket's Hot Air Balloon of Meowth the normal type Pokemon of Kanto) Jessie: Since when did the twerp's Pokemon have a lot of fun without their trainers to follow? James: If you ask me they're having a great time without twerps around. Meowth: I have an idea. Why don't we capture all the other twerp's Pokemon since they don't have they're trainers with them then we bring them back to da Boss. Jessie: Absolutely. James: But of course. Meowth: And just remember. We've got plenty of models to follow during our trip from other regions. James: You've got it. Wobbuffet: Wobba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mime Mime Mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmme! (We headed back to the small Pokemon seeing the Big DNA Bowling Ball heading toward the other world which is the Digital World far away from the sky) Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chu Pika!! Torchic: Torchic Chic Chic. Mudkip: Mudkip Mud Mud! Treecko: Treecko Treecko. Corphish: Phish Phish Corphish. Lotad: Lo Lo Lotad tad tad Lotad. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil!! Totodile: To to to to to to dile!! Vulpix: Vul Vul-pix. Psyduck: Psyduck? (The small Pokemon saw something coming and falling out of the sky and seven little medeor lights headed towards them as all the small Pokemon shouted their names in panic. But the seven little medeor lights landed right in the middle infront of all the small Pokemon making a shape of a Digivice) Pikachu: Pika-chu?! Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Charmander: Char Charmander! Lotad: Lotad? (Got closer to the shaped light of a Digivice until it activated as it splits into seven while it floats into the air. Pikachu grabbed one Digivice right into his hand. Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander grabbed one Digivice each of their own into their hands and all the small Pokemon looks at their Digivices as they started to beep) Corphish: Corrrr-phish! Skitty: Meow meow meow! Lotad: Lotad Lotad! Pikachu: Pika Pika. Pi-ka-chu. (They looked and looked at their new digivices that they got in their hands but just then a really big net that all the small Pokemon just saw right behind them has caught them all by Team Rocket inside the Hot-air balloon. All the small Pokemon screamed and shouted their names for help as Jessie, James and Meowth known as Team Rocket laughs evily) Meowth: Guess who, Pokemon! All Small Pokemon: (Screamed out their names and saw Team Rocket who is about to start their model) Jessie: Prepare for Trouble for what you have seen. James: And make it Double we're on the big screen. Jessie: When evil as old as the galaxy. James: Send in to perphil our destiny. Meowth: Don't forget me! Jessie: To announce the evils of truth and love! James: To restand our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Meowth: Meowth! Now that's a name! Jessie: When ever they're peace in the universe... James: Team Rocket... Meowth: We'll be there... Jessie, James and Meowth: To make everything Worse! Wobbuffet: Wob-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime Mime Mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmme! (Team Rocket's model ended) All Small Pokemon: (Shouted their names in their translation by saying "Let us go now!") Jessie: Sorry! No can do! You Pokemon are coming along with us to the Boss. James: And don't even think about escaping. Meowth: Yeah. Those twerpish humans will never save you now! Not even those things that you got on your hands! Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAAH!! (Presses a button on the Digivice to send all the small Pokemon to the Digital World right about now) Jessie: Don't think that's gonna help. Without those twerps around stealing all the Pokemon will be in our glory! Meowth: Uhh, Jessie, James, Don't look now but... I think somebody is using surf. James: What? Who told you that? Meowth: Translation! Pikachu said "Surf's up!" Jessie: What!!!? (We see that Meowth was right. A tidal wave splashes Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Poliwag, Torchic, Mudkip, Treecko, Lotad, Corphish, Psyduck, Vulpix, Skitty, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho all the way to the Digital World but not Jessie or James who are blasting off again into the sky) Why does this always happen to us while were always like this!? James: To be honest. Meowth, and all of our Pokemon are gone missing. Even without them we're blasting off anyway. Jessie and James: We're blasting off again! (Blasts off far away into the sky with a ding and a sparkle and all the small Pokemon even Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho screamed as they are being teleported into the Digital World of a watery vortex then the DNA as we seek right passed them all the way toward the beginning of the show called "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the small Pokemon Pikachu who was all by himself falling asleep until a Digimon woke him up) Koromon: Psst. Pikachu. Yoo-hoo. Pikachu. Pikachu: Pi? (Woke up and saw the first Digimon) PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Got scared and runs off but falls down instead. He looked at the first Digimon again) Koromon: No need to be scared, Pikachu. (Jumps up 3 times) I'm your friend I'm your friend I'm your friend! Pikachu: Chaaaaah! Pika!! Pika Pika!! Koromon: (Hops all around Pikachu) Everything's gonna be all right now, Pikachu. I've been waiting for you! (Jumps into Pikachu's hands) Pikachu: Piiikaaa? Koromon: My name's Koromon. And we're partners! Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu? Koromon: That's right, Pikachu. It means brave little warrior and don't forget it, Partner. Pikachu: (Happily) Pika Pika Pi Pika-chu! (Suddenly Squirtle and Bulbasaur comes out of the bushes) Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Pikachu: (Sees Squirtle and Bulbasaur) Pika!! Pikaaaaaah!! Pika-chu!! Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle. Bulbasaur: Saur Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba! Motimon: Never fear little ones! (Comes out of the bushes) Motimon is here! Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pi!! Motimon: Yeah. Allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Pikachu: Pika Pika!! Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur saur Bulba. (Just then, someone is groaning and moaning behind the bushes. It was Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho) Meowth: Oh where am I? (Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur saw Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho) Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu!! Koromon: You're Pokemon are fine. They weren't moving and we was worried sick. Motimon: I love the way you travel though our world. Meowth: Whhaaah!! (Saw Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Koromon and Motimon) So... It was you who teleported us into this world, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika Pika!! (Suddenly A really big Insect toy Digimon named Kuwagamon files passed by the Pokemon and the two small Digimon and then it headed towards them) Kuwagamon: (Roars) Meowth: What the? Who's that Digimon!? Could it be? Kuwagamon: (Passing the trees wrecking them as the small Pokemon and two small Digimon runs for their lives) Meowth: Run for you lives! (The small Pokemon and two small Digimon ran for their lives) Quickly, we've got to do something! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaah!! Meowth: I don't know! Battle it! (Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Koromon, Motimon, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho stopped running and started to battle Kuwagamon) Pikachu: Pika!! PIKACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHU!!! (Used Thunderbolt on Kuwagamon who dodges it) Squirtle: Squirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!! (Used Water Gun on Kuwagamon who dodges that one two) Koromon: Haaaaaaaaaah!! (Uses bubble blow attack on Kuwagamon who got hit from it on the head) Pikachu: (Catches Koromon in his hand) Pika Pika. Pikachu!! Koromon: Yeah. I'm alright, Pikachu! (Then Kuwagamon got up and started to fly everywhere again. Later, Torchic who was hiding under the bushes calls out for Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho by saying his translation "Quick this way!" So all the small Pokemon and Two Small Digimon did as they follow Torchic to safety. Then they saw the third Digimon Treecko, Mudkip and Torchic found) Meowth: Huh? Hey! Who have you brought with you!? Treecko: Treecko Treecko Treecko! Mudkip: Mud Mudkip kip kip Mud! Yokomon: I have an enchanced to meet you, friends of Torchic. Welcome. Torchic: Torchic Torchic chic chic tor. Tor tor torchic chic chic chic. Meowth: Oh. Translation. Torchic said "All of you Pokemon meet Yokomon. She's all by herself so we found her near the bushes." Pikachu: Pika-chu!! (Just then, someone else is rustling around the bushes. It was Skitty and Poliwag they found the forth Digimon as a partner) Meowth: Look! It's Skitty and Poliwag! I wonder what the fourth one as a partner name really is. Pikachu: (To Poliwag and Skitty) Pika!! Chu!! Pika pika pika!! Poliwag: Poli Poli Poli Poli Poli! (Shows the Digimon named Tokomon) Tokomon: Hello! I am Tokomon. Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Tokomon: (To Skitty) Hey Skitty! Over here! Skitty: Meow Meow Meow!! (Comes toward the four small Digimon and all the small Pokemon) Pikachu: Pika Pika!! Pika-chu!! Charmander: (Off screen) Char Char! Vulpix: (Off screen) Vul-pix! (Two fire Pokemon Charmander and Vulpix came toward all the small Pokemon and are with the fifth Digimon) Meowth: Another one. Vulpix, Charmander you got somebody with you. Charmander: Charmander? (Points to the fifth Digimon named Tsunomon) Tsunomon: Hello. You must be the Pokemon. Tsunomon's my name and I'm quite please to meet you. Treecko: Treecko Treecko. Mudkip: Mud Mudkip Mud! Torchic: Torchic Torchic tor! (Then two water Pokemon Corphish and Psyduck came running and screaming toward the other small Pokemon. They were chased by someone) Meowth: Corphish? Psyduck? (It was the sixth Digimon named Bukamon who was after them) Corphish: CORPHISH!!! Psyduck: Psyduck!! Psy ysy ysy ysy duck!! psy ysy ysy!! Bukamon: Hey who are you calling a thing? I'm not a stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon. Corphish: Cor-phish! Corphish! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy duck! Pikachu: Pi Pi Pi!! Pi Pi Pi!! Pika Pika!! (Points to the other five small Digimon) Corphish: Corphish phish phish phish phish Corphish!! Meowth: Other Pokemon? But... Those five... They're not Pokemon like us. They're... They're... Bukamon: We're... (Flies toward the other five small Digimon by shouting out they're catch phrase name and tittle) Koromon, Yokomon, Tsunomon, Motimon, Bukamon and Tokomon: Digimon! Digital Monsters! Meowth: ....... Digital Monsters? Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chu! Charmander: Char. Charmander! Wobbuffet: Wob-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmme! Koromon, Yukomon, Tsunomon, Motimon, Bukamon and Tokomon: Yes. Digimon! (We cut to the six small Digimon showing the small Pokemon how Digimon are born) Koromon: Yup. We're the Digimon from this world. We called it the Digital World. We're not just any Digital Monsters. We're more than that. We're brave. Motimon: We're fast! Yokomon: We're strong. Tokomon: We are small. Tsunomon: And... we're really cute. Bukamon: Don't forget we brought you Pokemon here as the next ones to save our worlds together for the both of us. Oh and we can be funny. Meowth: It's a pleasure to meet each of you, Digimon. My name's Meowth I'm Team Rocket's Pokemon. I'm a normal type. And I'm the wizest of the wize. These are my Pokemon friends who are their trainers. The Electric type Pokemon Pikachu. Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu! Meowth: The fire type Pokemon Charmander. Charmander: Char-man-der! Meowth: The water type Pokemon Squirtle. Squirtle: Squirtle! Meowth: The grass type Pokemon Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Meowth: The other fire type Pokemon Torchic. Torchic: Torchic! Meowth: The other water type Pokemon Mudkip. Mudkip: Mudkip! Meowth: The other grass type Pokemon Treecko. Treecko: Treecko! Meowth: The fox Pokemon Vulpix. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Meowth: The duck Pokemon Psyduck. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Meowth: The tadpole Pokemon Poliwag. Poliwag: Poli-wag! Meowth: The normal type Pokemon Skitty. Skitty: Meow meow! Meowth: And finally... The ruffian type Pokemon Corphish. Corphish: Corphish! Meowth: And my Pokemon Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho. Wobbuffet: Wob-ba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmme! Meowth: And... Hey! Where's Lotad and the other three Pokemon from Johto? (Suddenly, Kuwagamon shows up again and flies toward the small Pokemon and the small Digimon then Lotad, Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil who are with the seventh Digimon named Tanemon who are being chased by Kuwagamon then falls down but not Tanemon) Pikachu: Pikaaaaaah!! Meowth: Wha!!? Tanemon: Are you alright, Chikorita? Chikorita: Chika Chika Chika-ri!! Cyndaquil: Quil Quil Cyndaquil!! Totodile: Totodile!! Lotad: Lotad Lotad!! Tanemon: Oh. Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you. (Pikachu runs over to Chikorita to see if she's alright) Pikachu: Pika!! Pika-chu!! Pika-chu! Chikorita: Chi! Pikachu: Pika Pi! Chikorita: Chi-ka!! (Kuwagamon flies over to the small Pokemon and the small Digimon again this time spots them all) Meowth: Uh-oh. It spotted us again! Let's run for it! Tanemon: Yeah!! (All the small Pokemon and the seven small Digimon runs for their lives again being chased by Kuwagamon) Meowth: Like this is going to be the dead end for the both of us!! (They all stopped at the edge of the cliff which they are not going to fall off but being really careful) Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika-chu! Poliwag: Poli Poli Poli! Vulpix: Vul Vul-pix! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Meowth: It's no good! We're not going to make it back to our own Pokemon world with all of our Pokemon friends like this! Squirtle: Squirtle. Squirtle Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulba Bulbasaur Saur! Charmander: Char Char Char! (Then suddenly Kuwagamon appears again out of the trees and bushes and lands infront of the small Pokemon and the seven small Digimon) Kuwagamon: (Roars. Uses the pinsirs by pinsing them together) Meowth: That thing again! Tell me the name of this Digimon! Koromon: He's calls himself... Kuwagamon! An insect toy Digimon! With scissoring knives and sisscoring ant that shocks everyone. Kuwagamon: (Roars!!) Meowth: Get out of here, Digimon! We Pokemon can handle this! (Raise his sharp claws) Koromon: No way, Meowth. This is our fight. Yokomon: We're all in this together. Tsunomon: All of us. Motimon: Even friends! Bukamon: Our partners! Tokomon: For the honor! Tanemon: And the battle we get! (All the seven Digimon charge into battle against Kuwagamon using their bubble attack) Koromon: Digimon let's go!! (The seven small Digimon kept on using their bubble attack on Kuwagamon. But then... Kuwagamon strikes against the seven small Digimon against them using his arms as all the small Pokemon catches them into their hands) Pikachu: Pikaaaah!! Chikorita: Chika Chika!! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil!! Totodile: Totodile!! Pikachu: (To the small Digimon) Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika-chu!! Koromon: No. We fight! We can do this all on our own. Motimon: Koromon's right we need to do this our own way. Tsunomon: Like old times. Tanemon: Yeah. We'll not do the same thing like that to happen again. Tokomon: Let's finish him for real! Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Bukamon and Tokomon: Yeaaaaaaaah!! (They and Koromon jump off of their Pokemon hands by charging into Kuwagamon) Squirtle: Squirrrrrrrtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbaaaaaaaaa! Charmander: Chaaaaar! Lotad: Loooootad! Corphish: Corrrrrrrrphish! Poliwag: Pooooooolllllllli! Skitty: Meooooooooooooow! Torchic: Torrrrrrrrchiiiiic! Mudkip: Muuuuuuuuudkiiiiiip! Treecko: Treeeeeeeeeeckkkkkkko! Vulpix: Vulllllllllllllll! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy ysy ysy ysy ysy ysy! Chikorita: Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaa! Cyndaquil: Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil! Totodile: Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Meowth: NOOOOOOOOOOO!! DIGIMOOOOOOOOOON!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where we last left off) NOOOOOOOOOOO!! DIGIMOOOOOOOOOON!! DON'T GOOOOOO!! (All the seven Digimon are now infront of Kuwagamon as the seven digivices started to glow and the seven lights come down on the seven small Digimon as they are starting to digivovle) Pikachu: PIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAH!! (All the small Pokemon except for Meowth said they're names as they saw the seven small Digimon started to digivovle) Digivice: (Comes on and started to glow) It is time! (digivovlution music begins) Koromon: Koromon digivovle to... (Digivovles into Agumon) Agumon: Agumon. Yokomon: Yokomon... digivovle to... (Digivovles into Biyomon) Biyomon: Biyomon. Tsunomon: Tsunomon... digivovle to... (Digivovles into Gabumon) Gabumon: Gabumon. Motimon: Motimon... digivovle to... (Digivolves into Tentomon) Tentomon: Tentomon. Bukamon: Bukamon! Digivolve to... (Digivolves into Gomamon) Gomamon: Gomamon. Tokomon: Tokomon! Digivovle to... (Digivolves into Patamon) Patamon: Patamon! Tanemon: Tanemon. Digivovle to... (Digivolves into Palmon) Palmon: Palmon. (Digivices stops glowling as the seven Digimon are now rookies which all the small Pokemon just saw) Pikachu: PI-KAAAAH-CHU!! Meowth: Whoooooooa! (We see Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon and Palmon that Meowth just saw) What's happened to the little guys? They all became bigger. (All the small Pokemon except for Meowth started to cheer for the Digimon happily by shouting out their names as the seven rookie Digimon started to charge for a battle against Kuwagamon) Kuwagamon: (Roars???) Agumon: Digimon let's go!! All Rookie Digimon: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Ha! (Uses it on Kuwagamon by hitting it on the face) Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Ha! (Uses it on Kuwagamon by hitting it on the stomach) Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Yaah! (Uses it on Kuwagamon by hitting it on the back) Tentomon: Super Shocker! Ha ha! (Uses it on Kuwagamon by hitting on the back) Palmon: Poison Ivy! Haaah! (Uses it on Kuwagamon by grabbing him and throwing him) Patamon: Boom Bubble! Paaaaaaah! (Uses it on Kuwagamon by hitting him in the face) Gomamon: (Rolls over making Kuwagamon trip and fall) Have a nice trip! Kuwagamon: (Gets up and stands up and its about to attack) Agumon: Attack together! All Rookie Digimon: Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!! (They used their attacks together to make it a big finish against Kuwagamon making him want to fall against the bushes and the trees. Then the Seven Rookie Digimon run back to all the small Pokemon) Agumon: Told you we can do it! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaah!! (All the small Pokemon cheered out their names for the seven rookie Digimon by giving each other a big hug) Meowth: Meowth! You did it, Digimon! You stopped Kuwagamon! Wobbuffet: Wob-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chime Chime! Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chu! Meowth: Now let's get out of here. (Later, Kuwagamon just got up and uses his greatest attack called Rock cracking making all the small Pokemon and the seven rookie Digimon fall into the cliff and scream and fall heading toward the river) All small Pokemon and Seven Rookie Digimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Scene pauses as it zooms out) Narrator: This is just the beginning of the amazing adventures of Pokemon and Digimon. Their journey is to head back to their home called the pokemon world with all the regions. Together all the Pokemon will meet fantastic new Digimon as their new friends evil enemies and meet every humans who lives in this world. Will they be able to get back home in time? Stay tuned for scenes of the next episode of "POKEMON AND DIGIMON"! THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts